Four Flavours of Sokka
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Sokka’s search for Suki is over but when he returns to the gang, Toph realizes something has changed. What’s with the different sides of Sokka and can Toph handle them? Tokka
1. First Things first

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this, it's a small chapter story. I also haven't every posted anything in first person that is more than a single chapter so I do hope its okay. Anyway enjoy.

Originally Published: 4/30/08 (Originally Published under Descendant of Doom)

Pairing: Tokka with tiny mentions of Katara x Haru

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! If I did I wouldn't be writing here.

_**Four Flavours of Sokka**_

_Chapter One_

_First Things First_

I walk into my house with a sigh. I place my keys on the side table. I have been living alone ever since the war was over for about a year now. Sure I'm living in the Fire Nation (thirteen and half months) as the Earth Kingdom's representative for the World's Assembly but it beats the heck out of living in Ba Sing Se. Katara is representing (along with Sokka) the Southern Water Tribe. Aang is the sole representative for the Air Temples, though he can't be at every meeting as he is the Avatar. He is helping people and looking at any and all rumours of Airbenders in the world. So he isn't around right now but he has written saying he would be back in a couple days according to Zuko. Katara and Haru (also a representative of the Earth Kingdom) are living together and seem to have become rather close though they aren't openly admitting they are dating. I know they are, I asked Katara myself and she lied badly.

That left Sokka. I headed straight towards the kitchen where I know I am going to find something to eat while I continue my thoughts. A month after the war and of being in the city Sokka had gone in search of Suki's prison. It is a slow process that Zuko is working on, releasing prisoners from the Fire Nation hasn't been too hard, but it is the prisons in the Earth Kingdom that are giving some problems. So Iroh has gone over to the Earth Kingdom about two months ago to help aid in the release but that doesn't seem to help the fact that Sokka hasn't found Suki. Sokka has written so often, I have a drawer of letters, even more than Katara. I have also taken a young girl into my house after having found the girl half starved and nearly dead on the streets. Yin has read every single letter to me and she enjoys reading them to me again should we have the time at night.

"Toph!" Yin attacks me with a neck breaking hug from behind (speak of the devil and it comes). "You have another letter, it came while you were gone. I haven't read it yet." I smile at the young girl and head towards the jar of cookies on the counter.

"We can read it after I get something sweet. It's been a long day. The Earth Kingdom doesn't want Zuko on the throne though he's been ruling it for over a year now. They would rather have someone they say can be trusted but let's think about this. You want to argue with the Avatar and his friends over the said Avatar's Firebending teacher and friend." I grab the cookie jar as Yin grabs something from the cold box before she grabs my hand heading towards our sitting room. She places a stone plate and fork in my hand and I laugh at the fact the young girl has cheesecake in our cold box. I take a bite as she sits down across from me. She also seems to know I have a sweet tooth all too well.

"I know what you mean. Some of the people at school don't want him on the throne either or at least their parents don't but they don't know him. We do and I like him, he's nice. Anyway are you ready now?" She asks softly as I hear the rustle of paper. I smile at her, she can be so opinionated sometimes but she seems just as excited as I am to hear from Sokka again. I guess it seems that Yin knows my personal feelings towards Sokka though I have never said a thing to her about it.

"Yes." I take another bite of the cheesecake as Yin clears her throat. I can tell she's trying to get comfortable in my rock house. She's used to it by now but sometimes I feel uncomfortable within this entire house of rock and it's my element.

"_Dear Toph, I hope you are doing well. According to Katara, you have been rather busy with the assembly and I heard you get rather bored with all the idiotic happenings. I'm sorry I'm not there to help lighten the mood for you, we could use some sort of distraction and get ourselves out of those boring assembly meetings. Anyway, I have some good news. My journey has finally come to an end. I finally found Suki. I have never seen such a warrior so broken and jaded. After (with the help of Iroh) we released all the Kyoshi warriors and we had them in a medical facility. They all seem to be doing very well and are on their way home now on a large Fire Nation ship. That should go over great with the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island. Speaking of the Fire Nation, I am on my way back to the Fire Nation as you are reading this. I should be there very soon; Zuko wants me to come straight to the palace so he can find me a place to stay. I'm not sure I'm cut out for the assembly but Aang and Zuko both want me on it desperately, something like they need an idea guy or something for the world's problems. Aang said he would pick me up on Appa when Iroh and my ship get into the Fire Nation. Iroh is coming back for a little while to give Zuko and the assembly the information on the rest of the prisons in the Earth Kingdom. I can't wait to get there so I can just finally settle in for a while and not travel and search. Here's hoping to see you soon, Sokka. P.S. I miss you." _I give a slight smile at the last sentence. Yin is practically throwing off happy vibrations like wild fire. My eyes move to stare at my plate out of habit. I know I have eaten the cheesecake but I know I would have enjoyed it more in Sokka's company.

"So I will finally get to meet the infamous Sokka." Yin's voice holds a hint of excitement for the younger girl and I briefly wonder if she herself hasn't developed a crush on Sokka before pushing the thought away. Yin is only eight years old but rather well educated for her age; she still won't tell me how she ended up on the streets. My income is currently paying for her continued education and she helps out around the house by doing chores and running errands. I give a small satisfied sigh and lean back into the pillows on my stone couch.

My relaxed position immediately tenses up as I feel vibrations coming towards my door. I can feel the hesitation before the knock comes to my door. Yin's confusion comes towards me in waves before I can say anything to her, I ran towards the door in excitement. I steel myself a little almost scared to believe what those vibrations are telling me. Without another moment's hesitation, I fling open the door and leap immediately forward wrapping my arms around a strong neck.

I breathe in the familiar scent of the earth after a rain shower or maybe it is freshly fallen snow I'm not sure, a soft musk scent, and the sharp scent of smoked meat. These scents tell immediately I'm not dreaming that it really is Sokka.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review!


	2. Finding Flavours

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I LOVE THEM! I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out before I go away next weekend. Enjoy!

Pairings: Tokka with mentions of Katara x Haru

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Wish I did mind you but I don't.

_Chapter Two_

_Finding Flavours_

I smile into his shoulder as his arms wrap around my waist, holding me tightly. I know if I don't pull away soon that Sokka will think I'm acting way out of character. I pull away reluctantly but I can still feel Sokka has a firm hold on my waist. I give him a gentle punch in the shoulder to remind him of who I am.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asks in a slightly high voice as if I've offended him. I give him a smirk in return as he finally lets me go to rub his shoulder. I cross my arms over my chest in a defensive manner. I'm actually trying to hide the fact that I'm turning into a woman and don't really want to, it's hard to be taken seriously by people when you look like a defenceless (pretty according to Katara) young lady.

"It was for being gone so long." I admit it that I miss him but I know I can't say that. I find myself being pulled into a tighter hug. His hold on me is stronger than I have ever felt in my life.

"I missed you too, Toph." He whispers fiercely, burying his head in my hair. I also missed him understanding what I really mean to say but can't because of who I am. He just seems to instinctively know what I mean without me actually having to say the words. If only he knew what I wanted to scream from the rooftops but I know that's one thing he hasn't figured out, thankfully. He breathes in sharply and I wonder for a moment why he did so before he pulls away, his hands still on my waist once again. I smile up at him.

"Come in, Sokka. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold." I take his wrist, pulling him into the house and push the door shut behind him. I can tell he is looking around my house, again making me wonder what he thinks about my home of rock. Then his eyes land on me and I can feel the intensity of the stare that I remember mirrors from the last day we were together all over again. My body immediately starts to blush and I force the feeling down. He sighs.

"You've grown so much. I can't believe how much you've changed but you are still the same old Toph. I'm sorry I had to miss your birthday. I still can't believe you are already 13, almost 14 now with the time I've been gone." He says and I can tell there is something more he wants to say but he doesn't say it. I can tell there is also something deeper in the meaning of his words but Yin is continually peeking around the corner annoying my sense of vibrations. I turn to her with my hands on my hips.

"Stop that! If you want to meet him, stop hiding." I glare at her as she shyly walks around the corner. Yin bows deeply to Sokka causing me to roll my unseeing eyes.

"I have heard much from Lady Toph about the great Sokka, Warrior of the Black Sword." She says, the picture of complete politeness and innocence. I snicker at her knowing full well she is anything but polite and innocent. Sokka chuckles behind me causing me sigh internally.

"The greatest Earthbender in the world has taken you in. I didn't know Lady Toph had become so soft in my absence." I quickly turn to him with a sharp pointed glare; he smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner. I relax into his touch knowing he would only hug me once again if someone else wasn't around. "I know." I sigh; he knows that I needed company and someone who could be my eyes when my feet weren't enough because he wasn't around to do it. I lead him into the sitting room where my empty plate and the jar of cookies are sitting on the coffee table. Yin runs past me to the kitchen as we sit down on my couch. A moment later, Yin is back with a tray. I'm not sure what's on it.

I thank Yin for the juice as she places the glass in my hand. Sokka becomes quiet as he drinks the sweet liquid. I sigh, he isn't telling me something but I can't tell what. He hasn't lied to me since he's been here but he doesn't say everything he wants to say.

"What is it, Sokka?" I rather dislike beating around the bush still and I feel Sokka relax at my question, he can rely on my bluntness. He turns in his seat to face me and to look at me more fully.

"I was wonder if I could stay here. Katara has the room but I'm told she's a little lovey with Haru. Zuko said I could stay with him but I just can't see myself in the big old empty palace. Aang suggested I could get my own place but at the moment, I just don't think I could handle anymore silence. So-" I place my hand soundly over his mouth as I know he is simple rambling on. He's trying to put words in the air so there isn't silence. I know now something happened while he was gone but he won't tell me yet. He needs time to re-adjust.

"On one condition, can you stay with Yin and I." I can tell by the movement on his face, he's looking at me curiously. "The next assembly meeting, you find a way to cut it short and I mean really short." He grins underneath my hand before I pull it away.

"That's a deal." He says before I stand causing him to stand as well. I lead him out of the sitting room back to the main hall. I turn to my left and head straight to the stairs and up. I continue past several doors including the one that contains Yin's room before stopping at the second last door in the hallway. I throw open the double doors stepping out of the way so he can have a better view. I feel him smile and he turns to me once again giving me a hug. "You set a room up for me from the very beginning. Thank you."

"Katara decorated it seeing as I can't do it. Though I had some say. Katara pretty much has decorated this whole house with my input because I refuse to let her get it all feminine like her home." I feel him pull away, heading farther into the room. I know this room has a great view that Sokka can enjoy from the balcony or so I've been told. My room has a balcony; I only ever use it to cool down on hot nights in the Fire Nation as I can't see the view of the gardens below. I must have been too far into my thoughts because I didn't feel him come back to me.

"Thank you so much, Toph. I really appreciate it." He says. I smile and nod. I turn towards the door knowing he has had a long journey back to Fire Nation and needs rest. He stops me by grabbing my wrist, forcibly turning me around and hugging me tightly again. He kisses my hair. "I really did miss you Toph. I'm just glad to be back." He releases me and I force down a blush before nodding slowly heading for the door. I turn around to look at him unseeingly.

"I'm glad you're back too. Night, Sokka." I grab the doors and start to close them.

"Night, Toph." He whispers as the doors close completely. I smile a little and head to my own room. It has been a very long day.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Please Review.


	3. Bitter

A/N: Thank you all SO much for reviewing. They make my day! Due to events on the show I think this is AUish but oh well, seeing as I have yet to watch said new episodes I have no idea what actually happens. Plus I wrote this before said episodes came out. I hope you all enjoy this anyway.

Pairings: Tokka, implied KataraxHaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and never will. If I could I would love to own Sokka just because he's funny and maybe Zuko but since I don't, don't sue.

_Chapter Three_

_Bitter_

I sigh rubbing at my temples as I sit at my kitchen table. I really wish I couldn't feel vibrations otherwise I wouldn't be like I am right at this moment. It has been five days since Sokka has been back. He doesn't sleep properly, he wakes up in the middle night and I can tell by the vibrations he's upset and sad. He doesn't usually go back to sleep once he's awake and try as I might I can't fall back to sleep either. He only comes down to eat his meals otherwise he's practically locked himself away in his room and it is driving me crazy. When he is around, he's harsh and extremely cynical and his sarcasm is bitter and hateful. It hurts me so much to see him like this. This time I'm wishing my home wasn't made of stone then I wouldn't be able to feel his vibrations throughout the house.

I growl forcibly throwing the chair over and storm out of the house. I can't handle it anymore; I have to go see Iroh. Maybe he can explain what was wrong with Sokka or maybe even Aang, heck even right now some sparring with Aang or Zuko would make me feel better. I head for Iroh first, knowing he would be working on his plans on opening a tea shop. He had worked on the plans for months but with his duties to Zuko as Zuko's advisor he just doesn't have any time.

I walk through the palace knowing my way easily enough. It takes me a moment to find Iroh's vibrations but I am already heading in the right direction. I stop in front of a door with two guards standing on either side of the door. I quirk an eyebrow at them and they step aside as I knock on the door. It is so nice to have respect around here. I feel Iroh move towards the door before opening it. He smiles brightly pulling me into a hug. This is happening more and more often I'm finding and I'm starting to dislike it but I hug the older man back.

"Toph, this is such a surprise. Come in, come in." He says ushering me into the room. I immediately smell tea brewing as I sit down on a pillow by the table. "I was just making tea. It is one of my new blends I'm trying. I hope you like it." I smile as the stemming hot cup is placed in my hand. He sits down across from me, taking a sip of the tea. I take a sip and feel some of my irritation in my veins slip away. I take another sip and give a satisfied sigh as I also feel the ache in my head slip away. He smiles.

"You knew I was coming." He chuckles, setting down his cup on the table and I take another sip feeling myself relax a little more.

"I travelled with Sokka after all. I knew you would come sooner or later to talk about his strange behaviour. Also knowing how you feel about him, I knew you would need to relax." He says with a small smile in his voice. I nod so he knew what I needed to know. I wouldn't have to go looking for anyone else. I also wouldn't have to go ask Zuko or Aang to spar though it would be nice.

"So you can tell me what's wrong with Sokka." I feel relief swim over me. I need answers and I need them badly after five days of this new anti-social Sokka. Iroh sighs before shaking his head slowly. The tension is back and I force another swallow of the tea but it doesn't help me.

"I can only tell you what I have observed. If you want to know what is wrong with Sokka you will have to ask him yourself. He was his same old self until the day we found Suki's prison. Sure he had some times where he was upset but he was his same self until that day. After the Kyoshi warriors all went home and we came here, he withdrew farther into his self. The crew on our ship was concerned as he didn't even eat most days. He even refused to come to the palace when he arrived. He went straight to your house once I told him where it was. He asked about you so often even when he was completely unlike himself like he is now. I know he really missed you. He worried about you more than he worried about Suki who he was looking for." Iroh took a sip of his tea and I sigh, blowing the hair out of my eyes. He reaches out placing his hand over mine. "Talk to Sokka my dear. It should help you. By the way, Toph, I don't know if anyone has commented but you have really grown. You have become a beautiful young lady." He smiles at me.

"Thank you for the compliment Iroh." I give a bow after I stand. I turn leaving, I need to find Aang so I can get some sparring in before I go home and face Sokka.

Finding Twinkle Toes takes me no time. There is no one else who walks like him or gives off vibrations like him for that matter. I'm not surprised to find him with Zuko sitting in a garden. They look at me and I know they think I look like I had a run in with a mooselion.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes. I need a work out and you are the only one around here that does Earthbending and would give me a challenge." I can tell Zuko is amused but gives Aang a little push.

"I have the perfect place for you two to do some Earthbending." He says, grabbing Aang's wrist and mine pulling us off somewhere. I eventually find myself with an audience on the steps in front of the palace. Right now I truly hate Zuko but Aang sighs as he places a blindfold over his eyes to make it a challenge. My fancy clothing is flapping around me in the breeze but I block the feeling out. I rather hate this clothing but I've been forced into clothing like this when I'm going to the palace. Aang and the other boys don't have to dress anywhere near as fancy as myself or Katara do, they can just put something nice on and it's fine. I don't and the officials start talking to me; bad idea for them because I give them a piece of my mind when they do.

I can feel I'm getting more irritated by the minute. Zuko stands up from his seat on the stairs looking back and forth between Aang and me. He is waiting for something and I'm not sure what it is. The wind shifts slightly blowing my bangs out of my face completely. I smirk, Twinkle Toes is nervous, he hasn't had to spar with me in months but if he is going to be a great Earthbender, he is going to have to keep practicing.

"Begin." Zuko says. I immediately drop into my stance; I know Aang's stance is weak. He is not solid enough. He hasn't been practicing. My foot moves forcing a large rock out of the ground and threw it across the space between us. I smirk as he skids back a few paces. The crowd cheers as Aang shatters my rock to pieces. He moves and I chuckle as I drop into the earth. I force myself up into the air throwing rocks everywhere trying to hit him, while trying to avoid Aang's sudden assault as well. I land on the ground with an audible thud and scrap into the earth backwards to stop myself from flying too far away from Aang.

I smirk, he can be resourceful sometimes but he's not getting enough of my irritation out of my system yet. I force myself forward towards him and he heads straight for me as well. I can tell he's Airbending as he's moving much faster than me. He's not steady enough while doing that. I stop suddenly forcing various rocks to appear underneath his feet. He trips landing rather hard on his face and I sigh as I walk towards him. I stop in front of him, tapping my foot with my arms crossed over my chest. He's laughing as he removes his blindfold.

"I shouldn't Airbend while facing an Earthbender as my stance isn't solid enough." He says as he sits up. I chuckle, offering him a hand up which he takes. Boy he's grown, having grown several inches taller than I remember. I hear him chuckle and I raise an eyebrow in question. "You are a mess. You have a lovely thick coating of earth on you." I fling my arms out taking off the coat but I have a feeling the white clothing I have on is horribly stained and I can tell it's ripped. Yin will have to replace the dress with something else. Zuko walks forward putting a hand on our shoulders and I shake my head.

"Well I hope that was a good exercise for you both." His voice is soft and kind. I nod slowly before crossing my arms over my chest once more glaring pointedly at Aang who shrinks under my stare. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I know I know. I need to practice more often. Well how about we spar again tomorrow. Who better to keep me on edge than the Greatest Earthbender in the world and my sifu." He has a huge grin on his face and I smile before punching him in the shoulder.

"Be prepared. You are getting sloppy." I say, he knows I'll be here tomorrow ready to kick his ass again. Although he may be the master of all the elements, he isn't a master like me. One day he may exceed me but he'll have to work hard to do it. I bow to him and smile. "I better get home. I have someone to confront." Aang gives a sigh and nods as Zuko radiates confusion. Aang pulls Zuko away presumably to tell him what he can about Sokka.

I enter the house and I know Yin isn't home as no footsteps are running towards me excitedly. She must still be in school and I think she said she was going to be late tonight as she was going to play with one of her friends after school. She'll be home in time for dinner. I sense immediately where Sokka is; in his room. I sigh, trudging up the stairs and down the hallway. I pause in front of his door and I know I'm stalling so I don't have to face him yet. I sigh raising my hand to knock on the door. I pause once again.

I knock hard on the door three times. I can feel Sokka move inside the room, he stops at the door, hesitating more than I even did. I growl in irritation knocking on the door again to remind him what he is supposed to be doing. He opens the door to look at me. I can tell he's tired by the way he's holding his body. His movements are lethargic at best. He sighs, stepping out of the way of the door and lets me enter.

I feel him close the door and move to the sitting area of the room. I follow him and sit down in the opposite chair. We sit in silence for several long minutes before I growl in frustration and chuck the book on the side table at his head. When I hear it smack him and he growls back at me, I know I found my target.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" He asks. I narrow my eyes at him, my body on edge knowing I should really be going about this in a civil matter but I'm just not like that. The vase across the room or the table itself is looking tempting to throw at him.

"Because you are driving me crazy! I let you live in my house and for five days all you have done is hid in this room! You don't sleep well and half the time you don't eat! I want to know what has happened to you or what is happening to you. What happened to the Sokka I knew?" I knew I was shouting and by my last sentence I had started pacing around the room, throwing my hands up in the air. I realize he's staring at me and I clear my throat, trying to gain some composure but he knows this is me. This is me in my true nature, straight to the point but not always so emotional towards the subject usually. He sighs; running fingers through his hair. He stands up taking my wrists gently into his hands guiding me to sit down.

"I'm sorry for being so distant and biting towards you, Toph. It's just my journey was supposed to be so different then what actually happened. Though the task was serious, I thought there would be light-hearted moments like when we were all on a journey to stop Ozai. It took me all that time to find Suki and only after Iroh had done some more digging then even I was able to do. I had travelled to Ba Sing Se and dug around there for a long time. The Earth King had the Dai Li look into things for me but all they found was that Suki had been in Lake Laogai for a short time before she was transferred somewhere else. Their records never said where." He pauses, taking a deep breath.

I'm unsure of what to say if I say something he may not continue. I reach out placing my hand over his reassuringly. I'm not sure why I did it but it seems to help as he smiles entwining our fingers. I force down a blush as he looks towards the fireplace.

"I wasn't sure where to go from there but I went to Kyoshi Island hoping they had heard something from their warriors. They knew as a little as I did. They had heard rumours the warriors had been captured by the Fire Nation. So I continued looking and travelling finding any and all rumours. I checked every little lead and there was still nothing. When Iroh had finally tracked me down, I had been travelling for so long on my own I was just glad to see a familiar face. I had done a lot of thinking while travelling alone about Suki, Yue, Katara, Aang, Zuko and especially you. When I finally did reach Suki, she was broken. Her will to live was nearly depleted. Her eyes were dead; there was no shine or spark in them anymore. There was no drive or fire in her soul like when I first had met her. Her skin was so pale and she was so weak, a shadow of her former self. She didn't even know the war had been over and that we had won. When we brought her out into the sunlight, she screamed and screamed every time she tried to open her eyes." He pauses once again and I know that seeing his love like that must have hurt badly.

"I never left her side the entire time." I feel a streak of jealousy spread throughout me but I force it away. "She would sit staring out into space for hours on end, barely speaking. When she looked at me, she looked right through me. The last three days, she was in the medical facility, she started talking to me about what happened to her. Tortured for days on end, little to no food, the water was dirty, she slept on a patch of hay and some days she just sat and hoped someone somewhere would find her. The doctors said it would take her years to get back to the way she was and even then it was a slight chance. When she climbed on the boat, she looked happier then I had seen her since she saw me open her prison door. That last day, as the changed woman she was, she said goodbye, not a so long, not a see you soon but a true goodbye. I had been hopeful that maybe just maybe, we would see each other again and that she would get better. I wasn't sure what feelings I had for her but I had a duty to find her. As she left on that ship, it had become very clear to me that everyone I had loved had left me; my mom, Yue, and finally Suki. I feel like I'm cursed that anyone I love will leave. I just got so down and depressed, I just didn't want to see the world. Coming to see you that first night, I couldn't wait but in the back of my mind I was worried that maybe you too would leave me. Throw me out on your doorstep; hate me for being gone away for so long, for not being a good friend. I guess I haven't been a very good friend; I was moody and sarcastic to you so many times. I'm sorry, Toph." Before I knew what was happening, he had pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Toph. Please don't ever leave me." He had whispered it so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

I hugged him back fiercely. I just let him hold me and hold me. He was crying in my shoulder but I didn't say anything. He would pretend like it didn't happen so I couldn't say anything against his manliness. My dirty dress is now wet but I don't mind in the least. I really didn't care as long as Sokka was Sokka again, nothing else in the world mattered.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. Anyway please review.


	4. Sour

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I, thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pairings: Tokka, mentions of KataraxHaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and never will. I don't even own the laptop I write these stories on.

_Chapter Four_

_Sour_

I roll my neck on my shoulders. There is still some tension in my body from three days ago when I confronted Sokka. He's a little better but he's still a little distant. He has his sweet moments but if I ask him to help around the house he gets kind of moody. It may not be as bad as before but the vibrations in my house are driving me batty.

To top it all off, I was right about Yin's crush on Sokka and though he is 17, he is still a big kid. So he plays tag with her, and hide and seek. It's become a ritual before dinner they run around my property until Sokka's stomach gets the better of him. I'm not sure what to truly think about it, I surely can't be jealous of an 8 year old but it seems I am. It doesn't matter anyway as I'm walking to think. I usually do it when we have to make some decision or give our opinion at one of those meetings. It always drives me nuts.

I sigh as I get to my final destination, the closest I can get to the ocean in this crater city. The ocean has become my relaxation or at least the sound and the smell has. I sit down on the boulder that has become my chair since I've been making my treks up here. Zuko and Aang have found me up here on occasion seeing as I have to make a strange detour through the palace to get me here. I think Iroh knows not to disturb me up here as he says "everyone needs their own sanctuary, a place they feel is safe, a place they can think and they should decide who they let in it and who they don't" personally I think he's right.

I think I would let Iroh here, he would enjoy the view and he wouldn't chat my ears off either. During Aang's meditation, he would like this spot and Zuko would too just for the quiet he could get here. Haru, I'm not too sure about, being an Earthbender, he would probably like it but I think he has his own sanctuary. I've often felt him wandering around near the marketplace; there is a little restaurant there, where you can find Earth Kingdom fares for a reasonable price. Thankful Katara has never found my sanctuary as I'm sure she would try to counsel me every time I wandered up here though being a Waterbender she would enjoy the view of the ocean. Before Sokka came back, I think I would have let him here, but until he's healed I'm not sure if I could expose my sanctuary to him.

I'm thankful for Yin as she has forced me to hire some help like a maid who comes in once a week to clean and I have a woman who does laundry for me every couple of days. I also have to have a gardener and a seamstress, why I need a seamstress I'll never know. The woman who does laundry I feel for her, when she does Sokka's as Katara has told me some horror stories about socks. My thoughts have gone off track, but yet again my thoughts turn to Sokka and I know I'm not sure what to do about him.

I've considered bashing him over the head with a rock to knock some sense into him, but I have a feeling that would only make him worse. I want him to be fun and laid-back. I want him to banter with me again like we used to do. I want to make fun of him for one of his lame jokes. I want the serious sensitive talks, where I have to act tough at the end. I want the companionable silence that we sometimes had in front of the fire. I pause in my thoughts as footsteps near. I know they aren't Twinkle Toes or Sparky. They are definitely not of the Uncle type, Iroh has become an uncle to all of us after all. I'm happy to realize they aren't Sugar Queen's either. Snoozles has found my sanctuary.

"Toph are you up here?" He calls. I don't bother turning around, I know as soon as he rounds the next large boulder he'll be able to actually see me. I hear him grunt as he moves around the boulder and he sighs upon seeing me, before walking up to me. He sits down on the ground beside my boulder chair. "It's an amazing view you've picked Toph. The ocean spreads endlessly out in front of you and you can't quite tell where the ocean meets the sky. Wild flowers grow everywhere up here in all different colours. There is grass all the way down the slope and large boulders here and there. You can see the rocky beach and see the waves' crash upon them like a beating drum. It smells wonderful and it sounds amazing. It's beautiful." He described it to me. No one has ever described it to me. Only Sokka would think to describe the view to me knowing I am unable to see it. I turn to him with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Snoozles." I know I haven't used his nickname since he's been here and I can tell he's looking at me because of it. He reaches out to me but stops placing his hands in his lap.

"You haven't called me that since I arrived here." He says, I can tell he's looking at his hands. I sigh, looking down in his general direction.

"You haven't acted like Snoozles since you've been here." I reply back softly. I know my voice holds a hint of sadness to it. Sokka's eyes are staring at me intently. The silence stretches longer than I prefer. Then I hear him sigh quietly.

"I haven't felt like myself. I'm working on it, I promise. I will be myself again soon." He says, staring out at the ocean now. I'm not sure how to answer him. I slip off my chair boulder to sit down directly in front of him. He stares at me curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" I'm not sure what I'm doing but at least its better then silence, that I'm afraid will surround us. He chuckles, a smile hovering over his lips I'm sure.

"Strangely enough, you. Not like that's much of a surprise with all the thinking I've done since I've left here and since I've been back." I definitely wasn't expecting that answer one little bit. I can tell he's staring at me and my shocked face. "Of all the people I missed while I was gone, I missed you the most. There was no one to laugh at my jokes, no one to belittle my failures, and make me laugh at myself. You weren't there to watch my back and I missed that. There was more times than I care to count that I went to turn to you and you weren't there."

What do you say to that? I mean truly, I missed him so much but how do I come out and say what I want to say. I've never really been very good at expressing my emotions even to Sokka. I look down at my hands another habit I've gotten into it seems.

"I know what you mean." My heart races slightly at being so close to him once again and at what I want to say. "I was constantly turning around thinking I had heard your voice. More than once, I could have sworn that it was your footsteps walking up to my house. Your letters helped, but I couldn't help but sit here facing the ocean wondering where you were out there." I can't believe I actually told him that. I know his eyes are on me because they are making me a little nervous.

"I thought…" He trails off and I can feel his heartbeat has accelerated just a little. He turns away from me and I can almost feel the heat radiating from him. "I thought you didn't care about me. I didn't think you missed me that much. In all the letters Katara sent, she never said something as simple as 'by the way Toph says hi'. I just got nothing. I hoped that maybe just maybe you would have Katara write for you." I suddenly realize this is another reason why Sokka has been a little moody lately, since our initial talk. He knew I missed him but not as much as he missed me. I sigh. I want to tell him I was afraid that if I said something to Katara, I would have to explain my feelings and I would break down crying like I did at night, when no one was around to see the tears and how much I really did miss him.

"I didn't see Katara very much; we have our own duties to do." I look away from him, trying so badly to find the words I want to say, without telling him how I feel. "When I did see Katara, I never mentioned it because then I would get the 20 questions treatment." He gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes that seems like Katara." He mused. The silence began to stretch out longer than I really want it to. I'm not the type to fill the air with unwanted and unneeded chatter but in moments like this, I just feel like something needs to be said. I blow at my bangs causing them to momentarily leave my face.

"I did write you a few letters but I never sent them. I was never sure how to end them." I whisper. He looks shocked, I know by how rigid his body went. No one knows about my new Earthbending ability that has given me a chance to read and write. It also helps me to 'see' better but I find it hard to constantly keep up. I'm still learning after all.

"Will I ever get to read them?" He asks. Now it's my turn to be shocked. It wasn't the question I had expected him to ask.

"Maybe one day." I reply. He nods slowly. We sit a few more minutes in silence. "Something else is bothering you." I know for certain. He plays with a rock in his hand as he contemplates how he's going to answer.

"I'm just confused a little is all. My own adventure and with everything that happened. I just need to get things into perspective." He replied softly. I nod, knowing he will tell me when he's ready. I'm not going to push this time. I stand, ridding my clothes of the coating of earth.

"Well when you want to talk, just let me know and you're welcome to use my sanctuary for thinking. I, on the other hand, am hungry." I state. I watch him stand as well dusting himself off. He gives one of his old grins and gives a sweeping bow offering me his arm.

"How about we get ourselves some lunch? If, of course, you'll have my company." He's grinning and I smirk in return. It seems the bitter Sokka won't be around too much longer. I take his arm, giving my own mock curtsy.

"It'd be a pleasure, Snoozles. Just as long as you don't go all serious on me." I reply as we head down the path. He chuckles slipping on a rock.

"Who? Me? Never." Yup, things are slowly looking up.

**To Be Continued… **

Please Review. I will have the Salty chapter out soon, promise.


	5. Salty

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and for waiting for this next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. I finished this last night but wanted to give it a day to go back to it. I figured one more day wasn't going to get me killed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar at all. I really wish I did but if I owned everything I wrote on here I would be a millionaire, sadly I'm broke!

_Chapter Five_

_Salty_

I feel like groaning as I walk towards the assembly meeting with Sokka beside me. He's completely relaxed with his hands behind his head, strolling happily. It's irritating me to say the least but six days has lightened his mood considerably. I 'see' Katara standing before me with her hands planted firmly on her hips causing me to wonder what I had done wrong.

"Toph." She says. She's clearly upset by the sound of her voice. I look up at her with a sigh.

"Yes Katara?" I sound irritated which I am. She grabs me into a hug. I am confused by this sudden change and squirm out of her hug, feeling uncomfortable with the contact.

"You've done wonders with Sokka, he's so happy." She squeals happily. I bite back another groan. I rub my temples before I glance in Sokka's general direction. He's smirking for some reason. I realize he's pulled me against his side, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Only Toph can make me truly happy. She does wonders for me." He says before I elbow him in the chest hard. He groans giving me a whine. I smirk before looking up at Katara, my hands on my hips.

"I didn't do anything, Katara. He's his normal annoying self again on his own." I mutter heading towards the doors; Sokka practically skipping behind me. He has no idea yet how boring these meetings are. Oh but he'll learn. No need to forewarn him.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm sitting bored out of my mind. We've gone through all the annoying ritual that somehow has gotten into these meetings. Iroh has reported what has been going on with the prisons in the Earth Kingdom and the other Earth Kingdom officials (they are old and stuffy for the most part) are quite happy with the progress but want it to be sped up. Sokka even put his word in, telling a little about his journey and finding the Kyoshi warriors but nothing like what he told me. Yup, I'm definitely bored.

Suddenly, my entire world shakes and I can't quite see anymore. The vibrations that I feel are that of feet moving quickly. The scent of something very foul reaches my nose and I gag. A hand immediately grabs my hand and forces me to follow. I let out a small gasp as my feet are swept out from underneath me and I feel strong arms wrap around me as I go plummeting a few feet to the ground. I inhale and smile as Sokka places me down on the ground again. I laugh and he joins me in my laughter.

"You remembered your promise." I manage to say through my laughter. He chuckles and I 'see' him nod. I don't know why we are laughing so hard but somehow we've managed to fall on the ground laughing. For some reason it's the first time since he's been back that it's the old Snoozles laying there laughing beside me and I just can't help but love him more.

"You should have seen those old men's faces. It was hilarious. They looked like they were going to have a heart attack." Sokka says through his laughter and I can't help imagining it causing me to continue laughing. Moments later our laughter slowly dies away and I feel his hand wrap around my wrist, hauling me to my feet and leading me away from the palace. I stop before we leave completely causing him to pause.

"Come on, I got you out of the most boring meeting in history. So we are going to have some fun. Anything you want we are going to do as long as nothing is serious." He says happily. I smirk at him, planting my hands on my hips.

"Anything I want? As long as it's fun and not serious?" I give a sly smirk and I feel him shift a little nervously. I know for certain he's not sure exactly what I have in mind as usually my idea of fun is throwing someone across the room with my Earthbending. He smiles taking my hand, forcing me to hide the blush I feel burning my cheeks.

"Alright, we'll do something you want to do and something I want to do. That way we'll both have fun." He continues on his way, leading me into town.

Soon, I'm standing with a long stick in my hand and small coloured pebbles (according to Sokka). I load the pebble into the stick and take aim in the general direction of the target. Sokka seems to have forgotten that I can't actually see the target. I take a large breath and blow into the long stick. I feel my Earthbending propelling the pebble faster. I hear it thud against something hard. Sokka gives a whoop of joy and I look at him confused.

"You hit the target!" I feel the man push a rather small plush thing into my hands. "Hey it looks a little like Momo. Perhaps we should give it to Yin." I nod, touching the plush animal. He smirks. "My turn." I shake my head.

"You will never hit the target." I am trying to get him to actually hit the target. Despite him having good aim with that boomerang of his, I don't know if he'll actually be able to hit the target with a pebble. He glares at me and I know he is, as he loads the pebble. I hear his lungs take in the air and a large thump. I don't hear him yell in my ear so I'm concerned he didn't hit it. "So did you hit the target, Snoozles?"

"I hit the center." He whispers. He's in mild shock I think. The man behind the stall laughs heartily.

"You're the first in a long time to get the biggest prize I own. So which one does your girlfriend want?" The man asks. I look at the man speechless. Sokka doesn't say anything but wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"How about the badgermole?" He asks me. I nod mutely and immediately a large plush badgermole is placed in my awaiting arms. Sokka politely thanks the man and steers me away from the stall. I grip the badgermole hard, not wanting to lose it. It's like a little piece of home in my arms plus Sokka won it for me, making it only more precious. I know that's completely not like me but how often do I get treated like a girl?

I end up dragging Sokka to my favourite place in the entire city. It's a small arena where Firebenders have friendly competitions against each other. The man who owns the place knows me too well and has allowed me a few times to fight against his students and other competitors. Sokka beside me is yelling for his favourite Firebender along with the rest of the crowd. I smile, he is definitely enjoying himself. I feel the owner tap the stone steps three times and I smirk.

"I'll be back, Sokka. I think I want something to nibble on." I quick depart before he decides to get it for me. The owner smiles at me, as I follow him towards the dressing room.

"So is that your boyfriend?" The owner asks. "I've never seen you bring anyone with you." I shake my head, what is with everyone today and thinking that Sokka and I are dating. Sure it would be a dream come true for me but Sokka would never look at me like that.

"He's an old friend. He was in the war with me. Non-bender mind you." I reply softly. He nods in understanding leaving me in my personal dressing room. They had to give me one where no one moved anything as I wouldn't be able to find what I needed. I quickly change into my favourite clothing. It's familiar and feels wonderful against my skin. I would trade all my fancy dresses for this. A hear the knock on the door that tells me to be ready. I open the door and follow the young boy named Daisuke; he's the owner's youngest son. He places me in front of another door.

"Good luck, Toph. Don't burn your feet." That's what I get for telling the young boy about my incident with his Fire lord. He consistently teases me before every match.

"And for a special treat, we have one of the Greatest with us today. I give you the one and only, Blind Bandit." The announcer says. I walk out on to the arena floor and revelling in the cheers. I throw my hand up in the air in a wave. I can 'see' that Sokka hasn't moved an inch. He wasn't expecting this from me. The first time, I did this. I got into serious big trouble. The Fire Nation doesn't banter before a match or during unlike the Earth Kingdom matches. I ticked off the guy, broke several rules and had to apologize profusely to my opponent afterwards. I give a traditional bow as does my opponent. I slip into my stance and see my opponent do the same. He's one of the few that will actually fight against me. Most will train against me but very few will challenge me in a match.

A burst of flames come flying at me. I quickly block it, immediately shifting around my wall to kick a rock towards my opponent. He manages to avoid it but he's sloppy. Zuko has taught me all too well how to fight against Firebenders. He lands on all four limps and they are immediately encased in rock. He tries to pull out of the rock but it's a useless attempt as I throw him out of the ring. Cheers fly up into the air around me and I can hear Sokka's voice louder than anyone else in the arena. I blush waving towards him and head out of the arena.

Daisuke meets me at the exit beaming. He always enjoys watching me fight. He takes my hand leading me somewhere. I'm not sure where and suddenly I'm in a bone crushing hug. I sigh softly, Sokka.

"You won! I haven't seen you fight in so long. It was like old times, like when we first saw you at Earth Rumble." He's now jumping up and down excitedly. I shake my head at him, he's so easily excited. I take his hand leading him back to my dressing room. He stops at the door and I wonder why. I turn looking at him, my hands on my hips.

"What's wrong?" I sound demanding but I can't help that. Sokka's mood shifts and I feel it. He glares at me. No that's wrong; he's glaring at someone else, someone behind me. I wonder who he could be glaring at. I turn towards the person throwing out vibrations as I do so. I stiffen slightly. The young Firebender I offended hasn't quite let it go and right now has been caught in the act of trashing my dressing room. I'm not sure which one of us is angrier but I think it's me. My arms seem to move on their own accord and my feet shift, throwing the Firebender waist deep into the ground. I stomp forward towering over the young man.

"Can you just get over yourself already? I apologized and here you are trashing my room like a child after they couldn't get their way." I feel him shift and I know it's impossible for him to dig himself out of the floor. Sokka yells behind me and I jump back narrowly avoiding the flames that had burst from the Firebender's hands. I curse, I forgot about his hands.

Daisuke has come with several of my competitors' and his father. The owner is a kind man but I can feel he's angry radiating through the ground. He growls and mutters something to Sokka. Next thing I know I'm being dragged out of my dressing room and away from the arena, leaving my pretty dress behind.

"I suggest we grab lunch in the market. How does that sound to you?" He asks and I nod mutely. His hand stays firmly in mine as I think he realizes the entire experience has shaken me a little. I've never come that close to being burnt since Zuko did it and I don't think I would like the idea of being catered to by Sokka for several weeks despite how nice it would be to be that close to him. "How do you feel about meat?" I'm jerked away from my thoughts to process what Sokka has said and I laugh.

"Like you would eat anywhere else?" I reply. He chuckles rubbing the back of his neck before he approaches a restaurant. I follow him as we are seated at a table near the back of the restaurant away from the busy crowd outside. The smells of various types of cooked meats meet my sensitive nose and I can practically hear Sokka drooling over the menu. I'm surprised when he starts naming things on the menu for me, reading the descriptions so I can choose what I want. I smile before grabbing the menu.

"Hey!" He grumbles. I chuckle as I close the menu. I cross my arms over my chest stubbornly and he mimics my actions.

"Let's try a little of everything." He gives a smile before ordering several dishes. As we sit in silence I can feel his eyes on me. I know this isn't supposed to be a serious day despite that I shift a little nervously under his stare.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask. He chuckles leaning back in his chair. He shrugs in a carefree manner and I raise an eyebrow.

"Not in the least. I was just thinking about what we should do next. Perhaps shopping is less likely for us to get into a fight. Yet it still baffles me how much you've grown." He replies with a smirk on his face. I smile and know that no matter where we are, we could potential get into a fight, it seems to just follow us wherever we go. He still seems to not say everything he wants to say when he mentions about me growing, I give him a mock glare none-the-less and he just smiles in return. A plate is placed in front of me causing me to come out of my thoughts. I glance up at Sokka as he rearranges things on the table, I believe he's just put a little of every type of meat on my plate for me to try but I can't be too sure. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned and I didn't do anything to it. I just wanted to make sure we each got equal portions of everything. Now dig in!"

As we leave the restaurant I can't seem to help but think how much I forgotten the Water Tribe warrior can eat. I mean I can keep up with him at three plates or four but after that, there's no way. I smirk at the thought of putting him in an Air Temple for a couple of months without meat, at first it would be funny but next he would probably drive us all insane. I gasp as I'm dragged by the hand yet again by Sokka. He obviously has seen something he likes in the midst of our wandering into the goods section of the market.

"I love this. It would go really well with that dress Yin is having made for you. Isn't there a function or ball of some sort coming up at the palace you could wear that dress for?" He asks. I vaguely remember Katara mentioning something along the lines of that a week or so ago but moody Sokka wasn't helping me think straight and I probably tuned her out seeing as I don't ever attend the balls. I feel some sort of metal and stone pressed against the flesh of my neck. He smiles brightly. "It brings out the green in your eyes." I laugh at that.

"Oh come on Sokka. It brings out the green in my eyes, you sound like a cheesy pick up line. Plus both you and I know, my eyes are so pale, the green is hardly there." I say placing my hands on my hips. The woman in the stall chuckles softly.

"He is being truthful, milady Toph. It nearly makes your eyes look clear as the emerald on the necklace." She states. I pause; I know her voice from somewhere and realize Yin brings me to her for hair accessories to go with various dresses. I sigh.

"Well you do know how much I like your jewellery, Mika but Sokka should know by now I don't go to balls in the least; too many people for my liking." I reply. Sokka seems to be looking further over the jewellery and paying little attention to my argument of the jewellery.

"Yes but perhaps a young man can change your mind, milady Toph. Your friend seems to be picking out matching hair accessories, earrings, ring, bracelets and anklets to the necklace. Maybe one evening out won't be too awful." Mika states with a smile. I glare at Sokka or in the general direction I know he is in. He chuckles.

"Come on Toph, it's my first ball in the Fire Nation. I don't want to go to some ball by myself also I don't want to be getting dirty looks from the old geezers from the Earth Kingdom after what I did today. Please Toph let me buy the jewellery for you." I sigh yet again rubbing my temples as I do so. First I should be elated that Sokka wants to go to a ball with me but secondly I know he partially only wants me for protection against the Earth Kingdom representatives. Thirdly it's not everyday a guy wants to buy you an entire set of jewellery.

"Fine you can buy the jewellery but it doesn't mean I will necessarily go to the ball." I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and I can practically feel him smirk.

"I'll buy the jewellery if you go to the ball." I glare at him; I shrug and walk away from him. I call to him over my shoulder.

"I'm not the one who thinks I should wear the jewellery to begin with. I don't do balls Sokka and you should know that by now." I say. A few seconds later he's beside me again with no parcels (expect my badgermole and Yin's Momo) despite him saying something to Mika before he left. I feel a pounding headache coming on from the day's events and the amount of people walking around here isn't really helping. I feel his calloused hand take mine once again and he starts to steer me in another direction as my feet had started towards home.

"One more thing and then we can go home." He seems to be moving me away from the crowd and further away from the home we share. I can hear the hustle and bustle soften to a dull roar in the distance and we pass by less people. I vaguely notice a man with a cabbage cart who screams upon seeing us before he runs away with his cart. I feel us turn towards the south and I can smell the salt from the sea nearby. Sokka stops in front of what I can only describe as a building of some sort. I look up at him in confusion.

"Where are we?" I ask him, my vibrations and senses telling me the building I'm in front of is old and hasn't been vacant in a long time. He smiles at me.

"Well Zuko and I had a talk a few days ago. He told me about this abandoned building which used to be a school. With the number of citizens still in the Fire Nation that are from the Earth Kingdom, I thought it might be kind of cool if we started a school here. I would teach non-benders how to be warriors and you could teach the Earthbenders who grow up here in the Fire Nation. Katara could teach Waterbenders if any show up here and of course Aang could teach anything he wants. Zuko might even teach if we can get him away from his duties long enough." I'm pretty sure my face is saying shock. I never thought of training anyone else after I taught Aang. My fighting style is not the normal style of the Earth Kingdom despite its effectiveness.

"I thought this day was supposed to be fun and not serious. This to me is a little serious. This is a huge investment, Sokka. To find teachers, administration staff, custodians, builders to repair this place. It's a lot of work and money." I reply as I walk forward placing my hand on the stone of the outer wall. I can feel the stone and it's old and weak, most of its ready to crumble with a light push.

"I know I just wanted you to see it and think about it." He says as he pushes the wood door open to look into the dusty courtyard on the other side of the wall. He turns to me with a smile. "Come on let's head home." I smile and nod, it's been a fun and rather random day but it was nice to have that Sokka back. Now if only I could keep him around for good then I would have the old Snoozles back. I smother a chuckle as he trips over a rock and falls flat on his face, yup it's almost like old times.

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you enjoyed. Sweet chapter is up next. I'm almost done this story, after Sweet is the final chapter. Please Review.


	6. Sweet

A/N: I apologize for the delay, I've been rather busy. After this chapter, there is only one left and the story will be complete which will make me very happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Pairings: Tokka with hints of KataraxHaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters though I would like to.

_Chapter Six_

_Sweet_

I run my fingers over the silky material and wonder briefly why Yin tortures me like this. From what she has told me, the ornate dress is green and gold and all silk and chiffon. Sokka pretty much has somehow conned me into going to the ball or function with him in a few days time but I don't really remember how he did it. I also think Yin and Sokka are ganging up against me on this one, with the pretty dress and all. I heard a whisper that Sokka had also purchased the jewellery from Mika that matched my eyes but I don't know if it's true.

A knock comes to my bedroom door and it squeaks open slightly. Yin peaks into the room, her entire body telling me she's nervous. I turn towards her with an inviting smile.

"Yes Yin? What is it?" I ask. She creeps further into the room and I sudden feel nervous, the girl's actions aren't normal for first thing in the morning. She stands straighter in front of me.

"A messenger just dropped by and they wanted me to tell you, the Earth Kingdom is having a meeting with all Earth Kingdom Representatives in an half an hour and that you have to be there." She replies, fidgeting in place. She knows how much I hate unscheduled and impromptu meetings with the stuffy men. I nod silently and wave her out, knowing I should tell her to have a good day at school but can't seem to get the words out before she leaves.

I dress quickly and heading downstairs into the kitchen, I leave a note on the table in my chicken scratch writing for Sokka telling him where I'd be most of the day. The lucky bum is still asleep and wouldn't be up for at least another hour or two. I head out the door grudgingly towards the meeting.

I growl as I thump down the street. It's dark out, I've been gone all day and the representatives wasted my time debating over stupid little issues that I already had given my opinion at least two weeks ago but they still wanted to hear it again. I will also have to apologize to Haru later when I'm not so agitated for yelling at him to have a bloody backbone against the old geezers.

I slam the door to the house in my agitated state. It's been a long day, all I want to do is take a shower and head to bed. Half way to the stairs I stop and inhale. The house smells different. The house smells like roses, lots and lots of roses; more like I should be standing in a garden of roses rather than in my hallway. I take a moment to send out vibrations finding vases filled with roses in my house and a trail of petals heading up to my room. I follow the trail up the stairs and down the hall. Pausing at my door, not exactly sure what to find. I gently push open my door to find the trail continues and no one is there. I think I would be surprised if Sokka was here. I haven't felt his vibrations since I've been home and don't know where he is.

I continue following the trail, ending up in my bathroom. I can feel the warmth of candles on my skin and the sweet scent of rose oil. I head a little further in letting my hand go into the warm, inviting water of the bathtub. I chuckle at the bubbles that meet my fingers.

"Sokka?" I call softly. I get no answer as I gently send out vibrations to find no one around. I close the door behind me and quickly disrobe before sinking down into the bath.

I feel the stress of the day melt away in the warm bath. I lay my head back relaxing, my eyes feeling heavy with sleep. A soft knock on the door made me open my eyes that seemed to have closed at some point, I'm not sure when that happened.

"Five more minutes, Toph. Get changed, the clothing is on the stool. Dinner is almost ready." Sokka's voice says through the door. I blink lazily at the door and mutter some response back. It seems to satisfy him as he moves away from the door. I carefully climb out of the tub, drying off with the towel that was conveniently placed on the bathroom counter. Finding the stool Sokka mentioned, I feel soft cotton clothing. Nothing like the normal clothing I'm forced to wear as of late. I slip into the simple undergarments I normally wear, briefly blushing that Sokka had found the clothing before slipping into the cotton capri's and shirt. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, away from my face before opening the door.

I feel Sokka grab my hand leading me towards the balcony of my room. I smile a little as I 'see' the table and chairs he's brought into the room. He pulls out my chair for me and I sit before he pushes me in. I feel the warmth of the candles around me and I wonder briefly how everything would look, how Sokka would look like in all this.

"It's your favourite meal from home. Yin and I figured after your long day at the meeting you should have something you enjoyed. She also made sure there was cheesecake for dessert. You don't have to worry, she's with Zuko and Aang tonight. Yin was quite happy to think she got to spend the night at the palace with her two "uncles". Sokka says softly. I nod inhaling the savoury scent of home. I carefully take a bite and feel it melt in my mouth. It did taste like home.

Our meal went by in silence and I sat feeling more relaxed and pampered then I had in a long time. This was a side of Sokka, I didn't know existed. The sweet, caring and romantic side of him, he must keep hidden. I didn't understand though why he had done this all for me. I heard him chuckle from across the table.

"You look like you are ready for bed." He says and I smile happily at him. I reach over the table placing my hand on his.

"Thank you for tonight. Yes, I am tired but I want to know something." I reply. He entwines are fingers, lifting it to his lips to kiss my fingers. I chuckle pulling my hand away, forcing down my blush.

"Anything you want to know, I will answer." He says in his soft tone. I shake my head internally at him, now he's being a little silly but that's just Sokka, never serious for too long.

"Why did you do all of this?" I ask, my voice sounds drowsy even to me. I can feel him smile across the table.

"I knew you would have a long day. I also know how much the Earth Kingdom Representatives annoy you and knew how annoyed you'd be by the time you got home. So I bought several dozen roses to fill the house when you came home as a gift. The warm bath was to help you to become relaxed and a good meal was because you would enjoy it. I just figured you'd like it." He replies leaning closer to me. I nod slowly. It made sense I guess. I blink suddenly feeling Sokka carefully lifting me up bridal-style. I go to grumble but can't seem to get the energy to. I wrap my hands securely around his neck burying my head in his chest. I feel him kiss my hair as he places me in my bed. I refuse to let go even as sleep pulls me in. I feel him tug at my hands with his own but I just cling tighter.

"Love you, Snoozles." I mutter before sleep takes me.

I inhale the scent of morning, the sun is warm on my skin and I feel relaxed as I snuggle further into the pillows. The pillow smells lightly of earth after freshly fallen snow, soft musk scent and smoked meat. I immediately sit up in shock as I remember the events of last night and my mumbled words before sleep. My eyes were wide with shock as I realized I had confessed without realizing it and part of me hoped that one, Sokka hadn't heard and two, if he had heard it he just thought it meant in a friendly way. I threw the covers off and let my feet hit the stone floor. My room was empty and far as I could tell had been picked up from the night before except for the rose petals on the floor. I quickly dressed before heading downstairs.

The house was quiet, Yin would have still been at the palace and I could tell Sokka wasn't in the house. I went into the cold box hoping to find milk but it wasn't where it was supposed to be and wasn't in there at all. That's when I realized that Sokka had gone to get milk for breakfast. I sat at the kitchen table, folding my arms on top before laying my head on top of my arms. I close my eyes still feeling tired yet slightly relaxed. I heard the door in the hallway open. I didn't bother saying anything as Sokka walked into the house.

I felt him stop short seeing me at the table and he chuckles softly. He places the milk in the cold box before sitting down across from me. I didn't feel like lifting my head so I didn't.

"Still tired?" he asks and I nod mutely against my arms. He gives a smile and runs his fingers through my thick hair. "Can we talk, Toph?" My lungs stop taking in air as the fear that he knew what I had said last night came crashing down on me. I force my lungs to take in air and I lift my head to look at him the best way I can.

"Sure, I guess that would be okay." I reply trying to keep from panicking. He reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. I never noticed how small my hand is in his.

"Did you mean it? What you said last night? Do you really love me?" he asks and I look down at our hands. I could lie to him but I knew he knows me too well and he would catch me in the lie but it wouldn't stop me from trying.

"You are my best friend Sokka so of course I love you. Don't be silly, I just really appreciated what you did and I was really tired." I reply, the truths mixed in with the lies. He squeezes my hand.

"That's not what I meant, Toph. I meant do you love me as more than a friend?" I refuse to look up at him because I know if I did, he would be able to see what I was trying to hide in my unseeing eyes. I don't know how he does but he sees what I'm feeling in my eyes. "The truth Toph, I just want to know. I want to know if all my thoughts while I was away were right and that coming back here wasn't a waste of time; that I'm not going crazy." The words stung that he would think coming back to the Fire Nation was a waste of time, that my friendship wasn't enough for him to come back. I pull away from him, my mind not fully understanding what he said and anger burning in my veins.

"Yes I love you more than a friend but I never told you because it's a waste of time. You loved Suki and Yue. You wanted someone beautiful and soft, who you could protect not the young warrior who could stand up for herself, who could take you down without a thought. I will always be your friend and nothing more. I'm too young, I'm too tough and I can take care of myself. I'm an earthbender and you're not and they weren't. It doesn't matter what I feel." I say. All my feelings, insecurities tumbling out with rushed emotions. I could feel angry tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I didn't give him a chance to speak as I spoke as I had earthbended a hole in the wall behind me and I quickly disappeared through it. I know I would regret the hole later but right now I was in a full out run to get away. I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't care as long as I got away. I heard a familiar female voice yell my name as I ran pass but I didn't stop or even look.

I breathe heavy as I finally stop running. I'm not in a part of city I'm familiar with at first as I survey my surroundings through my feet. Then I realize I'm not far from the building Sokka showed me a few days ago and head in that general direction. I stop in front of the old stone wall before pushing open the wood door. I sit down on a rock and let the tears gently fall down my cheeks. I was stupid letting him know how I felt and now I had lost my best friend, all because I had lost my temper.

I inhale letting the feel of the old buildings surroundings wash over me. The wind blew my hair out of my eyes and with it came his distinct smell. I turn towards the wind and realize he's standing by the door; he must have followed me here. I sigh; I don't know why he would follow me if he was just going to reject me.

He stood in front of me, staring down at me. I didn't look up, keeping my eyes on the ground. I felt a finger under my chin forcing me to look up at his face though I couldn't actually see him.

"You're the same Toph, only more grown up. I just haven't been able to tell you, how beautiful you have grown, how graceful you move and how much I'm glad you are so strong because you've saved me during the war and yet I came back and you saved me again from myself. While I was away, I told you I did a lot of thinking. I realized I was absolutely, gut-wrenching, knee-shaking in love with you and I couldn't bare the thought that you'd leave me like everyone else in my life. So I came back, straight to you because I wanted to see you so badly. I couldn't believe it when you opened that door, you were so beautiful but you were still the same and I couldn't be happier. I love you, Toph Bei Fong." He says. I can tell everything he just said was the truth and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. He gently whipped them away with his thumb.

"You mean it? You're not just saying that?" I whisper not sure how strong my voice would be. He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. I sigh happily.

"Yes I mean it. I love you." Sokka says again reassuring me. I smile wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. I never expected such a sweet Sokka could exist but I'm glad it does. I think I love all the flavours of Sokka, whether it is bitter, sour, salty or sweet. All I care about now is he's mine and he loves me.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Only Sokka

A/N: Here it is the last chapter. It only took me over a year to write which is usually a record for me. It usually takes me two or three years to write a story no matter how small. I hope to write another Tokka fanfics in the future that's more than a one-shot. I hope this ties up all the loose ends. Anyway I hope you enjoy this last chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing.

Pairings: Tokka, Katara x Haru

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on so don't sue me.

_Epilogue_

_Only Sokka_

I grumble under my breath as I stand against the wall. I swear Sokka is the devil in disguise, how he ever got me to this party I still don't know. Oh yes, the jewellery and the kisses. I can't complain about a guy who buys me jewellery despite the fact I can't 'see' it but the metal is comfortable against my skin. Sokka arrives back with a drink in his hand for me; I carefully drink from the far too expensive crystal glassware.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad." He says in my ear. I glare at him pointedly and he just chuckles taking my glass from me. He grabs my hand leading me towards the dance floor. My eyes widen in shock, I'm already having problems seeing due to the fact I'm wearing shoes! I really hate shoes. How Yin talked me into them, I'll never know. Sokka takes my hand placing it on his shoulder and takes my other hand. Then all I know is he's leading and I'm following as we spin in circles around the dance floor. I can hear the whispers of the Earth Kingdom Representatives when we pass by and I growl. Sokka just chuckles again.

"I'm sorry but they really bother me. They are scared of me half the time and disapproving the other. I should just earthbend their butts out of the building and that would show them to disapprove of me." I grumble to Sokka. He smiles, kissing my forehead.

"Actually Toph, they are being approving today. I think your mother was worried you were never going to find a man and you were never going to get married. I think since the rumours have been swirling that we are together and I have been nothing but a perfect gentleman; that she's happy to hear you've found someone even if he's from the Southern Water Tribe and not in your league at all. Those would be your mother and father's words not mine." He states as if it's obvious. I feel like glaring but I settle for a small pout instead.

"She sent a note, didn't she? She's coming to visit, right? And she expects a place to stay with servants and a fulltime chef and a chaperone?" I reply. He nods slightly.

"She's bringing her own servants and such but a place to stay, yes." I sigh softly, leaning my head on his shoulder. He simply keeps me dancing as I try to figure out how to get her not to come. "Don't worry. Look on the bright side, while she's here, you'll be very busy. You have a few meetings that week to go to and as a surprise to you, I bought the school. You'll want to supervise that the progress is going well. I already have a few students enrolled for as soon as repairs and construction are done." I smile brightly up at him. Only Sokka could give me excuses to get away from my mother and give me something to do afterwards so as to not go home. I lean up giving him a chaste kiss and I can feel him beam down at me.

"FINALLY!" Katara's voice yells from across the room. I glare in her general direction. Sokka just laughs.

"Love you, Toph." He whispers in my ear. I smile, my cheeks blushing.

"Love you too, Snoozles." I reply. He stops our spinning and I can tell he's fumbling for words. I let him despite how it can get on my nerves.

"Toph? I was wondering if you'd wear this." He places a metal medallion in my hand. I let my earthbending and hands feel the metal. Two symbols, one on each side were engraved into the metal: the water tribe and earth kingdom. Some part of my mind, dimly remembered Katara talking about the Water Tribe's engagement token, a necklace, usually carved wood. I stared wide-eyed at Sokka, I swear my mouth is opening and closing like a frogfish. "Toph?" He sounds nervous and I gulp loudly.

"Aren't they usually made out of wood?" I ask softly. He chuckles and I can feel the heat radiate from him as he blushes.

"Usually they are but I thought metal is more fitting for you. Wait a second…how do you know what it is? I never said anything." I chuckle, giving him a little push.

"Katara tells me everything and anything about things when she's in one of her talkative moods. It's an engagement token." He nods slowly. I know he's waiting for my answer. I turn around, handing it back to him. "Would you put it on me?" He complies and kisses my cheek. I touch it before he spins me around and we are back to dancing again. I laugh happily as we spin. Only Sokka could make me this happy when he's being not a single flavour but when he's just being himself. I can't help but love him, he's my Snoozles.

**The End**


End file.
